Payback is a Bastard
by michelerene
Summary: Sasuke’s day had been a living hell thanks to one blue eyed, blonde haired idiot. Said idiot swallowed thickly, “What the hell, teme?” Sasuke smirked and leaned in to whisper, “You owe me.” SasuNaru Plot? What plot? For Master of Rebels... finally.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Bummer.

Summary: Sasuke's day had been a living hell thanks to one blue eyed, blonde haired idiot. Said idiot swallowed thickly, "What the hell, teme?" Sasuke smirked and leaned in to whisper, "You owe me." SasuNaru Plot? What plot?

Author's Note: Oh, god… the things I don't own… I don't own the song "It's a Small World" and I'll remember to include a hearty thank you to the lord for that in my prayers. Any similarities to any 'real' amusement parks were totally intend… oh, I mean, NOT intended. Not… no way, no how.

No mice, magic pumpkins, blushing princesses or strapping young princes were hurt in the making of this story.

Kudos to Roely who after reading the story said, "Wow… payback is a bitch, or in this case, a bastard." And just like that my original title was tossed to the curve with 15 bucks and a 'don't call me, I'll call you' and the new title was born.

For Master of Rebels… whose birthday was many, many moons ago and I'm just that much of a slacker… Happy Un-Birthday, Dani!

WARNING: Ah yes… PWP, the theme that keeps on giving… Oh, and in case by some wacky misunderstanding you think that PWP stands for Purple Warty People or Please Wash Properly or maybe even, Panda's Watering Pansies… this story is NOT for you. Please leave. Naughtiness ensues… and NO, not Platypuses Wearing Platforms. (shudders)

You have been warned.

**Payback is a Bastard**

The hotel room was dark, the only illumination coming from the city lights shining through the large windows that covered one whole wall of the room. The maid had been in earlier to tidy and the only evidence that the room was occupied was a suitcase on the floor with the sleeve of an orange shirt hanging carelessly out the side.

Scuffles could be heard outside of the door before the telltale beep of the card key clearing the lock sounded and the door pushed open. Within moments, a hand haphazardly searched for, and located, the light switch, flooding the room with soft yellow light from the bedside lamps. The hand was followed by a smiling blonde haired young man, barely out of his teens and his less than enthusiastic dark haired friend.

"Boy, am I glad to be ho…" Whatever the blonde was going to say was cut short when he found himself shoved harshly against the wall. "Ah, Sasuke?"

The question was answered when Sasuke gripped the hair out the back of the blonde's head, yanking it to the side so that he could bite the junction of the tan shoulder and neck.

"Damn! Bastard, ouch! What the hell!" The blonde struggled, fisting his hands in anticipation of a fight but stilled when Sasuke leaned forward, licking soothingly at the bite mark.

A knee rubbed firmly between his legs before Sasuke's breath gently teased the hairs at the base of the blonde's neck and he whispered, "You owe me, Naruto."

"In what reality, asshole?" Naruto tried to hiss but knew no hiss on the planet came out in a tone with such underlying excitement.

A midnight black eyebrow rose elegantly in a way that could only be interrupted as, 'are you serious, dumbass?' and Naruto audibly swallowed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke walked swiftly across the parking lot completely aware and damn proud of the little black storm cloud that floated ominously above his head. He watched while passersby changed direction to avoid him but didn't care. The only person who should be concerned about the impending storm warning issuing from his narrowed eyes was the dobe in front of him and the moron seemed completely impervious.

At six thirty this morning, Little Mr. Sunshine woke up with a smile on his face and a song in his heart, yanking back the blankets and dragging a cursing Sasuke toward the shower. By seven fifteen they were eating breakfast in the hotel's dining room and now, at eight o' clock, Sasuke found himself looking up at the pearly gates of hell.

"Bastard, stop looking like that. It isn't hell. It's the happiest place on earth… where a kid can be a kid… where you can let loose the child within…"

Sasuke kicked the glare up a notch and continued forward, running a pale hand up his opposite arm. He grimaced at the clammy stickiness on his skin. After the shower, Naruto had insisted that they bathe a second time in sunscreen lotion. As the tan hands worked over his body, Sasuke's sleep addled mind chose to ignore the mutters about 'sensitive, pale assed bastards' and 'burn like a lobster' and instead tried to turn the responsible skin cancer preventing exercise into an exercise of more sensual attributes. He had been denied. He had a lotion covered handprint on his ass as his proof. A low growl escaped his lips and he subtly shifted his hips trying to adjust his boxers that stuck to the lotion.

A tan hand found his own and hurried him along, "I don't know what you're frowning about… you're coming at my ass with lotion all the time and I don't complain."

Sasuke Uchiha tripped over his own feet, losing his balance momentary, before steadying himself and looking at Naruto in disbelief. His mind had instantly generated several meanings to that sentence and ninety-five percent of them wouldn't be acceptable in polite society… especially, the happiest place on earth. Nope, make that one hundred percent of them. He opened his mouth to comment when Naruto stopped and turned to look at him, one hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't," a blush raced across faintly scarred cheeks, "It's early. Obviously my mouth and mind haven't connected. We are pretending that didn't happen." Sasuke's mouth opened again. "I mean it, bastard. It. Did. Not. Happen."

Sasuke smirked squeezing Naruto's fingers before he started walking once more, "Hn. Dobe, when are your mouth and your mind ever connected?"

If Naruto was going to comment, he lost his chance when a teal vested worker yelled 'Next!' in their general direction.

Naruto happily presented their passes and Sasuke considered holding onto the gates like a toddler while screaming 'no' but knew Naruto wouldn't be deterred. Clearing the obnoxiously ornate archway, they were immediately welcomed by a brightly smiling Prince Charming and his beautiful Princess.

A photographer must have seen Naruto's 'inner child' cooing because he asked if they would like their pictures taken. Naruto nodded eagerly and once more Sasuke found himself dragged toward pastel colored death. Princess O' the Day immediately glommed onto Sasuke's arm, giggling and smiling up at him, fake eyelashes batting so rapidly they caused a change in the air current. Sasuke ignored her in favor of watching Prince Touchy Feely wrap an arm around Naruto's waist, his white gloved fingers trailing over the front of Naruto's worn orange t-shirt, brushing dangerously close to the waist of his khaki cargo shorts and lightning cracked from Sasuke's little storm cloud.

Later, they would collect the picture that captured the Princess lying on the ground in a lacy heap, having fallen when Sasuke ripped his arm away, Prince Charming cradling his gloved hand against his chest, a pained expression on his face, and Sasuke yanking a red faced, stammering Naruto away from the whole scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto chuckled and let his head fall back against the wall. "Jesus, Sasuke. He was a kid. He probably didn't even know what he was doing." Sasuke growled in response and ran his pale hand up and under Naruto's shirt, warm fingers wiping away any trace of the morning's encounter. "And what about that princess, bastard?" Naruto said, blonde lashes falling over blue eyes when Sasuke's fingers trailed up his sides, tracing his ribs with feather like touches. Exploring fingers found dusty nipples and pinched lightly, causing Naruto's breath to catch.

"I pulled away, dobe. You just stood there smiling," Sasuke said his voice low and dark, "Did you like it?" The fingers pinched and twisted, almost harshly, before immediately caressing the reddened nubs soothingly causing Naruto to arch into the taller man's chest.

Naruto forced his body to still and opened his eyes slowly, "Excuse me?" Naruto slapped Sasuke's hands away from his front, his shirt falling down over the sensitive, abused nubs making him hiss at the sensation. Sasuke pressed his body forward to box Naruto against the wall but Naruto side stepped him before turning and shoving Sasuke against the wall chest first. "You'd better start laughing damn quick, bastard, because if you seriously think I liked being pawed by some minimum wage, Prince Charming wannabe when I could have your fucking gorgeous body any time I want it, you're insane." Naruto cocked his head to the side in contemplation. "And looking for an ass kicking."

Sasuke smirked but when he turned to look at the blonde, he had a glare on his face. "Fucking gorgeous? Someone has gotten poetic."

"I only want you, S'uke." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear and tenderly ran kisses up the pale neck until his sharp teeth nibbled playfully at the sensitive skin behind Sasuke's ear. "So, on that note, you mentioned something about me owing you. Are we talking punishment?"

Sasuke turned slowly until he was facing Naruto and stood there quietly for a moment. He watched silently while Naruto ran his hands languidly over his chest and felt the fabric and skin warming under the blonde's fingers. Blue eyes moved to deep black when pale fingers wrapped around tan wrists, stilling the movement.

"Punishment, dobe?" Sasuke said shoving off from the wall and moving toward the desk and chair at the side of the room. "Such a harsh word…"

Naruto leaned against the wall for a moment watching Sasuke's back and ass while he walked across the room. With a chuckle, he followed, "Okay… not a punishment."

Sasuke stopped at the large wooden desk and pulled the wide wooden chair away before he leaned back against the dark mahogany, arms crossed.

"It's not a punishment. You didn't do anything… wrong. Think of it as working off a debt."

Naruto stopped a foot away from the smirking Uchiha, hands shoved in the pockets of his khaki shorts. "Great, so because of seven hours of laughter and fun, I'm now some kind of indentured servant?"

Sasuke's laugh was low and dark and while Naruto's eyes widened in alarm other parts, significantly lower than his eyes, snapped to attention. "No, Naruto," Naruto's eyes closed at the wicked purr, "Indentured implies future freedom… a light at the end of your tunnel. There is no light, dobe, just me."

Naruto took his hands from his pockets and ran his fingers through the hair on the back of his neck. Taking a deep breath, he smiled brightly at Sasuke, "Just you, huh. Can't say I'm complaining." The hands came down and his thumbs hooked in the waist of his shorts, pulling the material down enough so a shiver of golden tan skin appeared beneath his shirt. The quiet clearing of Naruto's throat forced Sasuke's eyes from Naruto's waist and back into clear blue eyes.

"Okay, bastard, no time like the present."

Sasuke smirked and stepped away from the desk, spreading his arms wide. "Undress me."

Naruto chuckled, "In my mind, teme, you are always undressed."

"In your mind, are you always on your knees sucking me off?" Sasuke inquired, one dark eyebrow arching up in curiosity.

Naruto gave a small smile, walking the distance to the taller man. "That, among other things…" Reaching out, he trailed his fingers down Sasuke's white tee shirt, curling around the edge and pulling up slowly. Neither man said anything, but as the pale skin over Sasuke's tight abdomen was exposed, Naruto purred in the back of his throat and let warm fingers explore while the other worked the shirt over Sasuke's head. The fabric fell to the floor and Naruto ducked his head to lick lightly on the dark pink nubs on Sasuke's chest. After just moments, Naruto squawked as his head was yanked back by his hair.

"Bastard…" Naruto growled but the sound was stolen by Sasuke's lips and tongue as the muscle invaded his mouth, sending shivers up and down his spine. Tan hands held tightly to bare pale shoulders and when they broke for air, Naruto laid his head against Sasuke's chest.

"I said undress me, Naruto. I never said anything about playing," Sasuke whispered into blonde locks that smelled of sunshine and cotton candy from the day's activities. Sasuke pushed the blonde away by his shoulders and, after making sure the idiot could stand on his own, stepped back. "Now, let's try again."

Blue eyes blinked, the lust induced fog dispersing to be replaced by irritation, "Oh, so this is a clinical undressing. Fine, bastard."

Naruto stepped forward once more and Sasuke nearly took a step back. Naruto's eyes were expressionless and he had know the blonde for too long not to know that when he couldn't read Naruto's eyes it was best to run away… far away. With one last look, Naruto bent his head down, soft, blonde spikes covering his eyes.

Before Sasuke could execute his strategic retreat, Naruto's tan fingers slipped inside the waist band of his black shorts, but only long enough to located the button and then they stilled.

Naruto tipped his head upward once more and the gentle smile on his face froze Sasuke in his place. "Now, S'uke, if I were playing," Sasuke swallowed… it was the 'voice', the little idiot was using the 'voice' and like Pavlov's dog Sasuke's cock sat up and begged, "I'd let my fingers dip inside your pants and then trail along your waist band, front to back, warming the smooth skin underneath. Skin I can't see, but dream about at night… soft, pale, sensitive." Naruto chuckled, breaking the spell his honeyed voice had held Sasuke under and Sasuke blinked repeatedly. "But, we aren't playing, so, what do you say I just unbutton these?"

With that, Sasuke felt the button release and heard the zipper slip down. He felt Naruto's hands grasp the sides of his shorts. Naruto laid his forehead on the crook of Sasuke's shoulder, his head cradled against his pale neck. Sasuke clenched his fists when he felt Naruto turn his head and heard his dobe's gentle breaths in his ear.

"Oh, S'uke," Naruto all but moaned, "If you didn't want me to 'just' undress you, I'd pull your shorts down inch by inch, while I licked the skin exposed with my tongue, nipping at your hipbone, sucking on your inner thigh and nuzzling against your rock hard cock." The blonde head picked up but not before a gentle kiss was placed against Sasuke's racing pulse point. "Oh well," Naruto said and shrugged just moments before Sasuke felt his shorts and boxers yanked to the floor.

Naruto stood and stepped back from Sasuke's body almost like he had been burned. Dark eyes watched while Naruto's shining blue eyes raked over his body, burning his skin in their intensity.

"What now, bastard?"

Sasuke grabbed onto the urgency in Naruto's voice, forcing his own rapidly growing desires down, "Eager, Naruto?"

Naruto glared and reached down for the hem of his own tee shirt only to stop when Sasuke batted his hands away and pressed his naked body against his own. Even through the material, Naruto could feel Sasuke's heat against his body. "Sasuke."

"I never said that you would be taking your clothes off, dobe." Sasuke circled his hips against Naruto's and the blonde raised his hands to pull Sasuke even closer when Sasuke growled. "Don't touch."

His hands stopped short and Naruto kept them up in the air at his sides as though he was being held up and considering the weapon currently shoving into his abdomen with each circle of Sasuke's hips, he probably was.

"Now, Naruto, I think you finally understand. You owe me. I make the rules."

Naruto's arms fell slowly to his side and he bit his lower lip, inwardly smirking when he saw the hard, possessive glint in Sasuke's black eyes soften slightly. "Okay, S'uke. What now… I want… need to touch you."

Sasuke stepped back, turning to present a fascinating display of his firm ass and hard thighs as he walked over to the desk chair. Looking back to the waiting blonde, a devilishly sexy smirk tipping up his lips, he sank gracefully into the soft cushioning, his pale fingers gripping the thick wooden arms.

"You need to touch me, you say? I believe that can be arranged." Ink black bangs fell into smoldering eyes and Naruto licked his lips when one pale finger on Sasuke's right hand subtly pointed to the hard length between pale thighs.

"I would like to know what 'favor' I'm paying for now…" Naruto growled but he unconsciously swallowed, already anticipating the taste and feel of Sasuke's arousal, in his mouth, across his tongue…

Sasuke actually smiled and Naruto, who had been walking across the thick carpet, eyes flickering up from the long, smooth length he'd be touching in moments, stilled at the sight. Then Sasuke started to hum… a catchy tune, one they had heard many, many times today…

With an exaggerated sigh, Naruto took the last two steps and fell to his knees in front of Sasuke's dripping cock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

/… it's a world of laughter, a world of tears, it's a world of hope, it's a world of fear…/

Yeah, Naruto was going to fear something. The storm cloud had grown to class five, tornado like proportions. Thumb of God, indeed. Sasuke seethed and tried to will himself into a short term comatose state.

/It's a small world after all…/

No. Such. Luck.

Sasuke jerked his shoulder and turned to snarl at the pressure against his side. Naruto was pressed against him, blonde head nuzzling into his warmth, sound asleep. The moron begged to go on this damn ride, filled with dolls and pastels and singing… so much fucking singing… and then he fell asleep. Two minutes into this hell, Sasuke's soon to be ex boyfriend, fell asleep.

Now, ten minutes later, with no end in sight, Sasuke was moments from unbuckling Naruto and tossing him overboard. Screw it if there was only six inches of water, a person could drown in two tablespoons if they tried hard enough and Uchihas never quit. He had spent the first five minutes trying to mentally kill himself or Naruto… whichever came first, and the next five minutes considering the deaths of all the friendly dolls singing and dancing their wee little, message sending, hearts out. At this point, if the world were actually small enough, Sasuke would stomp on it with his foot.

There, that doll, right there, in the flouncy bell shaped dress, could look forward to being drawn and quartered by hungry alley cats. That lieder hosen wearing bastard over there with the creepy smile could sing his little lungs out while he was lowered slowly into a vat of boiling grape jelly. Beware the grape jelly. And those two, Mary McSmiles and her little friend, Johnny Jollyheart, Sasuke would personally lather them in sugar paste and sit by, drinking Jose Cuervo, while their little bodies were swarmed by fire ants.

Black eyes snapped open and with his sanity finally reaching the breaking point, Sasuke turned to the one person he could do anything too, fully intending to drown his tan ass. He reached for Naruto's shoulder but then stilled when the blonde's arms wrapped around his middle. Naruto's face now nuzzled into Sasuke's chest and Sasuke could just hear over all the giggles of happy children, moans of miserable parents and joyous singing piped through a plethora of speakers, "Hmm… S'uke… love you."

Pale fingers, only moments ago bent on dobe destruction, carded gently through blonde locks.

/… it's a small, small world…/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto reached out his hands, stopping less than an inch from the Sasuke's thighs before he fisted his fingers and looked into Sasuke's half lidded eyes. Had he not been expecting it, Naruto wouldn't have been able to make out the subtle shifting of Sasuke's head or the smallest of smiles on his face.

"I shouldn't have fallen asleep," Naruto whispered. Slowly his fists uncurled and his fingers ghosted over the pale skin while he watched the muscles jump beneath his touch. "It's just that we stayed up so late last night and got up early this morning and I don't know if I ever told you but when I was a kid I had this bear that sang that song and Dad used to switch that little beast on and I'd instantly go to sleep. He used to call it the 'Shut Naruto the hell…'"

"Dobe," Sasuke bit out stopping Naruto's babbling, "I don't care right now about the damn teddy and I don't want to think about your father while you're kneeling between my legs."

Naruto sent him a toothy grin and his fingers kneaded into Sasuke's thighs. The nimble fingers moved two inches closer to Sasuke's red, hard cock before pulling an inch back, only to repeat the process again and again. "So, here I am sitting between your strong legs, your huge, needy cock less than twelve inches from my face and, more importantly, my mouth." Naruto let out a long exhale of breath, the air blowing over Sasuke's sensitive flesh. "I know what I want to do," Naruto leaned forward and licked at the bead of precum at the end of the swollen, pink cock with just the tip of his tongue. After what seemed like an obscenely long amount of time, as Naruto hummed at the taste and licked his lips, the blonde spoke, "Tell me what you want, S'uke."

Pale fingers cupped Naruto's faintly scarred cheeks and tilted his head up until blue eyes met black. "I want you to suck my dick, moron. That's the 'what'… I'll leave the 'how' to you."

Naruto nodded, blonde spikes falling into his eyes but not before Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes narrow in anticipation, excitement and unabashed lust.

Naruto knew for a fact that all men lose control when getting a blow job. Hell, most men felt their control slipping when talking about a blow job or even seeing anything long and pointy heading toward someone's mouth. Anything that alludes to the idea of their dicks in someone else's mouth was enough to give the most controlled person on the planet a run for their money. And then there was Sasuke Uchiha. Oh, he lost control, but he fought it every step of the way.

On the other hand, Naruto would admit he embraced the feelings of chaos. Nothing made him hotter than seeing Sasuke on his knees, his dark hair contrasting beautifully against the tan skin of his thighs and golden curls nestled between his legs. Just the feel of Sasuke's breath against his cock guaranteed immediate response. When Sasuke's tongue, wet and rough, ran up his length or when the head of his cock nudged the back of Sasuke's throat…

Well, control wasn't a word Naruto could think coherently, much less say. In fact, his entire vocabulary would be razed down to two simple words… 'more please'. Or maybe, 'fuck yes'. Hell, the two words could be 'strawberry sparkplugs' and it wouldn't have mattered to either man. The point was Sasuke's wicked mouth took away Naruto's capacity for speech and Naruto could not have cared less.

Sasuke was different. Naruto liked to take his time with the bastard. He liked to watch as Sasuke's control slipped away, piece by piece, until there was nothing left swirling in Sasuke's mind but the sensations racing through his body and Naruto's name.

With this mission in mind, tan fingers trailed down Sasuke's thighs once more, further away from where Sasuke really wanted them until they wrapped behind his legs, catching him behind the knees. Leaning forward until his chest was pressed against Sasuke's leaking cock, Naruto tenderly nibbled on the pale jaw available to him, kissing upwards until he stilled at Sasuke's ear. "Let's make use of this chair, Uchiha." Naruto's lips trailed from Sasuke's earlobe, back down his jaw and captured awaiting pale lips with his own. As he licked and tasted Sasuke's mouth and tongue, Naruto pushed Sasuke's legs up until both knees caught on the thick wooden arms of the chair, leaving Sasuke's legs spread wide open and his cock standing at attention for Naruto's amusement.

"Oh, I do like this," Naruto purred in approval and then bowing his head, hid a smirk behind blonde spikes when he noticed that Sasuke's fingers gripped the handles of the chair tightly. Already slipping…

"Oh, Sasuke… you look so good right now, legs spread before me." Naruto wrapped his fingers over Sasuke's knees and with a tenderness that made Sasuke's black eyes smolder, trailed them down pale, quivering thighs. "God, I want to taste you. I want to taste you so bad, feel the soft skin of your thigh brush against my face while I take you deep inside my mouth…"

A thin sheen of sweat appeared on Sasuke's forehead and his lips parted, just slightly, as his breathing increased. Naruto smiled and leaned his head in the kiss the soft skin on Sasuke's inner leg before teasing it gently with his teeth. The muscles beneath his lips tightened but the bastard made no sound.

Continuing in his exploration of the pale skin, Naruto reached a hand up and let his fingers brush ever so softly through the coarse black hairs around Sasuke's dripping cock. Naruto could actually hear Sasuke's teeth grinding, but when those same fingers dipped lower and found the soft, wrinkled skin of Sasuke's balls, the moan that spilled forth nearly stopped Naruto's heart. He dipped his head letting his lips replace his fingers. Sasuke's hips jerked forward and his moan became a throaty groan.

"Na-ru-to…" The pale fingers of Sasuke's left hand threaded through blonde hair, caressing gently, only to fist when Naruto trailed his tongue from the wrinkled skin of Sasuke's balls up his hard, aching shaft.

With a quick kiss, Naruto pulled back. He grinned when he noticed Sasuke's hooded black eyes and lips parted slightly as they released shallow breaths.

"Oh, do you like this, teme?"

Sasuke's face twisted into a smirk and Naruto chuckled, seeing the effort it took. "You aren't doing anything, dobe," the dark haired man bit out but he ran his thumb over Naruto's cheek tenderly, appreciatively and if the slight tremor Naruto felt was any indication, with barely restrained urgency.

Naruto wrapped his fingers around the pale wrist and brought the hand to his lips, kissing the palm before moving Sasuke's hand back to the arm of the chair. "Well, then, I should start 'doing' something."

Sasuke watched the blonde head dip down and kiss his inner thigh, nipping one last time before the spot was nuzzled by the warm tan cheek and then the head of his cock was pulled between those delicious pink lips and Naruto sucked.

"Fuuuck…" Sasuke moaned. His head fell backward and his eyes rolled back. Naruto continued to focus on the head, not taking any more of his hard length into his mouth. Sasuke's hands wrapped around the arm rest and the muscles in his arms flexed with the pressure he applied.

He looked down once more and watched as blue eyes, partially hidden behind blonde spikes, watched his every move. The bright pools darkened under his attention and Naruto's wicked tongue swiped at the slit. Sasuke fingers tightened even more and the blonde smirked around his head and dropped an inch down on his shaft, sucking while his tongue ran under Sasuke's shaft and then pulled back up, keeping the head in his mouth.

Sasuke growled and his piercing black eyes bore into Naruto's silently demanding more.

Naruto hummed in what Sasuke knew to be amusement and those brilliant blue eyes continued to stare watching and listening for any sign of his weakening control.

And it was shattering at an alarming rate. This time the blonde head slide down two inches and pulled back slowly while his cheeks hollowed as the suction increased.

"Yes, Naruto, take more," Sasuke whispered and blue eyes twinkled, "You're such a fucking teas… ahhhh!" Naruto had slid three quarters of his hard length down his throat and he could feel the blonde's gag reflex before Naruto surged forward and the last two inches was encased in the blonde's hot mouth.

He tried to thrust his hips but found the movement impossible with his knees bent over the arms of the chair. A noise that would have been described as a whimper from anyone else but Sasuke Uchiha left his mouth and Naruto looked up at him, lust, concern and no small amount of delight swirling in his eyes.

The blonde pulled up half way on Sasuke's cock and then bobbed down until his nose nuzzled into the dark hairs between Sasuke's legs. Sasuke closed his eyes only to find that the image was burned on his retinas… his gorgeous dobe on his knees, blonde hair against the pale skin of his thighs. Naruto pulled back again and Sasuke bit his tongue to stop the needy moan when he felt teeth barely scrapped up his shaft.

"Oh, god…fuck!" Sasuke swore and then black eyes snapped to blue when he felt tan hands slide under his ass and lift him slightly off the seat. Naruto's head stopped moving but his tongue pressed against the pulsing vein running under his cock. The blonde pulled back slowly. When just the head remained in his mouth he looped the tip of his tongue around the slit and let the stiff cock fall from his mouth.

"You aren't done," Sasuke stated through clenched teeth but they both knew a demand when they heard one.

Naruto nodded his expression serious. "But I have an idea… watch."

Warm hands curled under the cheeks of his ass and pulled forward. Sasuke's knees over the arm rests acted like pivots and Sasuke, with Naruto's help, swung back and forth. Black eyes widened and looked up to see the smiling blonde.

"I thought you might need a push," Naruto whispered and his hands cupped the cheeks as his head dropped down taking Sasuke into his mouth once more. It didn't take more than two thrusts before Sasuke found his rhythm. His hips acted like a pendulum and rocked forward and back, again and again, while Naruto sucked and hummed deliciously around his cock.

Sasuke had never felt anything more divine. With effort he released his grip on the right arm rest and laced the fingers in the soft blonde spikes behind Naruto's head. As his hips rushed forward his hand pressed Naruto's head down to meet them. He felt more than heard the growl deep in Naruto's throat but it only served to tip him over the edge. White, hot pleasure that had been building slowly exploded behind his eyes and burned throughout his body.

"Oh, god, Naruto… cumming! Naruto!" He yelled and released Naruto's head so that he could grip the arm rest once more as he rode out his orgasm. His hips continued to rock forward until Naruto's released his hold and he felt the chair beneath him again.

After a moment, Naruto pulled back and the blonde head lay against his right thigh while hooded blue eyes met his own.

"I love the noises you make, S'uke, when I'm pleasuring you and god, when you cum in my mouth, but, I need you… please." His voice was low and slightly raspy from abuse and Sasuke felt his cock twitch. A soft smile came to the whiskered face and Naruto kissed the half hard organ.

Sasuke sat forward and moved his legs off the sides of the chair until his feet were once more on the floor. He took Naruto's chin in his fingers and pulled up until Naruto was standing on his knees, their faces level. He leaned forward and licked the plump lower lip. He smirked at the soft purr that escaped his dobe's sweet lips and pressed their mouths together, dipping his tongue in the warm cavern as though he didn't have another care in the world.

He pulled back and kissed the corner of Naruto's mouth. "I'm not done with you yet, dobe. Don't cry. I haven't forgotten you." Naruto yanked away and opened his mouth to yell but Sasuke talked over him, "But then, this won't be the first time you've cried today, will it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke blinked his eyes adjusting to the change from the darkness of the ride to the bright sun.

"Look, Mommy, that's the man. I think he started crying. Isn't that funny?"

"I didn't cry!" Came the outraged reply and Sasuke turned quickly, grabbing Naruto's hand and after tossing a cool grimace at the mocking four year old, yanked the blonde away.

"Let go, bastard! I didn't cry."

Sasuke's little black cloud rumbled threateningly. "You screamed," Sasuke said through clenched teeth, "like a little girl."

Naruto ran his free hand through his tussled spikes and a light blush colored his cheeks, "There was…"

"It's a ride for toddlers, dobe."

"Well, now, I really think maybe that was mislabeled because…" Naruto's voice drifted off as he side stepped a father hoisting his laughing son onto his back, their laughter mixing into the sounds of the crowd.

Sasuke turned cool black eyes to the mumbling blonde and squeezed the fingers in his hands enough to bring Naruto's wistful eyes back to his. His thumb rubbed over the back of Naruto's hand, a quiet acknowledgement of Naruto's thoughts before he smirked, "The four year old ahead of us was laughing."

The light flashed once more in crystal blue eyes and a smile split Naruto's face. Sasuke let out a relieved breath but held his smirk firmly in place.

"You know, I blame television… desensitizing our children."

Sasuke repressed a shudder at the word "our". He liked to pretend children didn't exist, that he never was one and he took no responsibility for anything in their regards.

"You buried your head in my shoulder and refused to look up the whole second half of the ride," the smirk turned into a glare, "We stood in line for forty five minutes for a ride you hid through."

Naruto stopped moving and yanked Sasuke to a stop. "There was a ghost in our chart, sitting right between us. I felt him breathe against my neck."

Sasuke pulled Naruto out of the flow of traffic and against the railing overlooking a swan pond with paddle boats spotted throughout. "It was a hologram against a damn mirror, Naruto, and nothing breathed against you, idiot, it was an air jet." Sasuke had blocked the air jet with his arm after the first burst because Naruto was already in danger of hyperventilating. If the action let Naruto snuggle closer against him in the dark house that was neither here nor there to the dark haired man… really.

Again the tan hand came up to blonde spikes and then Naruto leaned his elbows against the railing, turning his head toward Sasuke. "I know. I know they weren't real, but it made me think of real ghosts…"

Sasuke leaned his lower back against the railing so that he was faced the opposite direction, arms folded over his chest. "There are no such things as ghosts," he bit out.

Naruto ran an idle finger over the hem of Sasuke's shirt, "You don't know that."

"Have you seen one?"

Naruto's finger slipped under the soft cotton and ran along the smooth white skin above Sasuke's hip bone. "Well, no… but then, I've never seen Itachi throw his head back and scream 'You're my daddy!', but Kisame had to get that creepy ass smile from somewhere."

Sasuke's face turned an ominous red color before paling as images of the large, dark skinned man and his older brother crashed relentlessly against his mind. His little black cloud twisted into a black hole and nearly sucked up the sun. His mouth opened, then closed, then opened once more but no sound escaped.

"Hey, teme? Are you okay?" Naruto asked innocently, "It's okay if you were scared too…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's hands found the back of Naruto's head and threaded in the silky blonde hair. He stood slowly, tugging on the hair enough that Naruto frowned but not hard enough to hurt. Soon they stood chest to chest and Sasuke rolled his hips against Naruto's covered erection.

"Fuck, Naruto… I can feel how hard and hot you are, even through your clothes."

Naruto's head fell against his shoulder and Sasuke felt him nod. "I didn't cry," Naruto whispered and pulled back to glare at Sasuke. The dark haired man smirked. Glares are so much more effective when your eyes aren't clouded with need.

Sasuke snaked his arm around Naruto's middle and pushed his hand under the back of the soft t-shirt. He ran his fingers slowly up the blonde's spine and felt the warmth radiate off the smooth skin. He stood like that for a moment with Naruto wrapped in his arms and the blonde head pressed against his shoulder.

"Was that all, Sasuke? A mind numbing blowjob and now we're going to cuddle? How… un-Uchiha of you."

Sasuke felt Naruto chuckle against his skin and moved a hand to the junction of Naruto's legs. He pressed against the clothed erection and felt it jump under his touch.

"I've been thinking about this all day long," Sasuke purred into the tan ear. "And I've barely started." Sasuke smirked when Naruto purred in return and tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. He leaned down and gently kissed and licked the smooth skin over Naruto's pulse point. "I was just giving you a chance to catch your breath."

Sasuke pulled his head back and saw that Naruto's eyes had drifted closed and took just a moment to watch him, love him… thank anyone who was listening that he had him. He moved the hand on Naruto's back around to his front. His other hand joined the first and in a swift upward glide Naruto's shirt was yanked over his head and tossed to the floor to expose the smooth golden expanse of Naruto's chest.

Immediately Sasuke dipped his head down and pulled a pink nub into his mouth. He licked and sucked and smiled when he felt Naruto's fingers in his hair.

"Sasuke," the blonde whispered and hissed when Sasuke bit down and pulled back slightly before he soothed the pebbled nub once more. While Naruto's attention was diverted Sasuke unclasp the front of the khaki shorts and slid them off of Naruto's tan hips, along with his boxers, until they lay pooled around Naruto's ankles.

Sasuke's hand wrapped around the hard length pressed against his thigh and Naruto jerked into the hold. "Shit, yes," he mumbled and yanked Sasuke's head up by his hair until they were face to face. Naruto just looked at Sasuke and the dark haired man scrambled to read the expression before Naruto growled pressing their mouths together while Sasuke continued to move his hand up, down and around the blonde's leaking cock.

Naruto's hips rocked against the pressure and Sasuke pulled back and bit the blonde's lower lip until he winced and ceased his movements. Sasuke tenderly pulled the abused lip in his mouth before releasing it and speaking against the lips, "You seem to have forgotten who is in charge."

"Go to hel… Ahhhhh!" Naruto yelled when Sasuke turned him around and with his hand still cradling Naruto's needy cock slammed him against the desk. Sasuke trailed small bites and kisses across Naruto's shoulder and along the nape of his neck.

"Put your hands on the desk, dobe," he whispered and bit his lip to keep from moaning when the movement caused Naruto's ass to rub deliciously against his own arousal. When the blonde's hands were on the desk, shoulder width apart, Sasuke stepped back and watched Naruto's head whip around. Blues eyes looked at him, roaming up and down his body. The abused lower lip was captured between Naruto's teeth and he blushed slightly.

"Where are you going?"

Sasuke smirked and lifted his arm to rub the back of his neck knowing exactly what he looked like standing naked before his dobe, his muscles moving fluidly under his flushed pale skin. The lip was released and a pink tongue licked languidly across it, the raw want nearly rolling off the blonde man, before Naruto's eyes met his once more.

"You're a bastard," Naruto said bluntly and Sasuke laughed as he dropped his arm and turned away.

"So I've been told." He kneeled down in front of their suitcases once more completely aware of how he was presenting himself and his ass.

"Holy shit…"

Sasuke smiled and stood carrying what he had been looking for loosely in his fingers. He walked across the carpet and pressed against Naruto's backside. He ran his hand up Naruto's back and felt the muscles jump under his touch.

"God, you are so beautiful, Naruto. You would think I'd be used to it but every time I see you it takes my breath away." He pressed his chest against Naruto's back and wrapped an arm around his middle pulling him close and resting the side of his face against Naruto's strong back. "And I'm going to fuck you, right here against this desk until you have bruises on your hips from how hard and fast I intend to slam you against the wood."

Naruto reached a hand behind him and ran his fingers up Sasuke's hard thigh, toned ass and smooth hip. "I can't wait, Sasuke." And he held the hip, keeping Sasuke in place while he pushed back against him. "Please, S'uke… I can't wait."

Sasuke placed one last kiss against the back of Naruto's neck and rolled his hips into Naruto's movements. "You won't have to," he whispered and snapped open the lid on the tube in his hand. He pulled his arm from around the tan waist and laid his open hand against the middle of Naruto's back before he pushed down gently. "Bend over, Naruto."

The blonde head nodded and Naruto leaned down until his forearms and elbows rested against the polished wood. He moved his feet apart and Sasuke leaned forward kissing the dip between Naruto's back and ass. He continued to place feather soft kisses over the smooth skin while one hand wrapped around his waist once more. His fingers ghosted over the course blonde hairs and wrinkled skin of Naruto's sack before wrapping around the stiff cock. Naruto let out a soft sigh and his head fell against the desk. Sasuke used that moment to push two fingers past the tight ring of muscles. Naruto's head snapped up and he sucked in his breath, blue eyes squeezing shut. The ring of muscles tensed, squeezing his fingers until Sasuke couldn't move them.

"Shhh, dobe," Sasuke said and began moving his hand up and down Naruto's arousal. He watched Naruto's back muscles as the blonde took two deep breaths and the pressure around his fingers eased up. He immediately began twisting and scissoring them, pressing against Naruto's back as he whispered in his ear, "God, Naruto… you are so beautiful… so tight. My cock is leaking on the floor. I want in you… I can't wait to feel you."

Naruto pushed up on his hands until his arms came off the desk, his palms still flat against the wood and he twisted his head around until he could see Sasuke. "Come here," he purred and Sasuke immediately pressed their lips together, nipping at Naruto's lower lip before pressing his tongue into Naruto's mouth at the same time as a third finger. Naruto arched at the invasion, pushing the fingers deeper until they found his prostate and Sasuke's mouth muffled his surprised gasp.

The fingers rubbed and pressed against the spot until Naruto was forced to break away from the kiss to take several much needed breaths. "Oh god, Sasuke… yessss…" he hissed. His chin fell forward and a single bead of sweat slipped from his hair line, running around his neck and down his golden chest.

Sasuke kissed along Naruto's neck and removed both his hands from the flushed blonde. He made short work of slicking up his own throbbing member and after wrapping long, pale fingers around Naruto's hips he pushed in slow and steady, not stopping until he was seated at the hilt.

"Oh shit," Naruto whispered and Sasuke responded by circling his hips, pulling out an inch before pushing back in. Naruto's head fell backwards, "Ahhh…" he breathed and his fingers clawed at the desk.

"God, Naruto…" Sasuke said and rested his forehead on Naruto's back before pulling out slowly and pushing back it, rocking his hips to ensure he rubbed against Naruto's prostate. "I've wanted this all day, Naruto. I wanted to feel you holding me inside you, while I…" Naruto's muscles clinched around him, "Yes…" he purred, "Just like that."

Naruto turned his head until blue eyes bright with need met Sasuke's and he reached a hand up and behind him, wrapping around Sasuke's dark head and pulling him forward until their lips touched once more. The kiss was soft and chaste and Naruto smiled into it even as Sasuke hips began moving a little faster, always… always… hitting his prostate sending flashes of pleasure through his body.

"You said," Naruto broke off when the speed increased a fraction more, "You said that I would have bruises." His head fell to the side when Sasuke dipped his head and sucked at the sensitive skin on his neck. "You said I owed you. You said you'd be fuc…"

Sasuke growled low in his throat and bit harshly on the skin over the speeding pulse. Naruto's back arched at the sharp pain and his hips slammed into the desk, shaking the lap and causing the abandoned bottle of lube to roll off onto the floor.

"I'd never lie to you, Naruto," Sasuke bit out and he pulled back only to slam in again.

"Oh hell!" Naruto yelled as his hips collided with the wood once more, moving the heavy desk closer to the wall.

"I'll have you screaming my name, Naruto," Sasuke said and he moved his hands until they rested on Naruto's shoulders. He could see Naruto's muscles tensing for each thrust and his golden skin glistened from sweat in the soft light of the bedside lamps. He watched, mesmerized at the contrast of his own flushed, creamy skin against Naruto's liquid gold. His hard cock disappearing into the tight ass was nearly his undoing and he almost missed Naruto's command.

"Harder, bastard," Naruto panted and bent once more until his forearms rested on the desk and blonde strands of hair, weighed down by sweat stuck to his nape, forehead and cheeks.

Sasuke complied willingly, pulling his attention away from the sight of the blonde god beneath him and instead concentrated on the feeling and noises of his dobe. Naruto's breaths matched each thrust of his hips and the faster Sasuke rocked the swallower the breaths became. Naruto's fingers lay spread out on the dark wood but clenched and unclenched in time with his movements.

And through it all Naruto whimpered, whispered, moaned and mewled his name, like a religious chant to the heavens.

"Sasuke… oh god, Sasuke, yes… please, Sasuke."

The dark haired man felt the sounds in the depths of his soul and it spurred his body to work faster, push harder. The desk was now flush against the wall, a picture of a quaint and all too serene forest rocking with each thrust of Sasuke's hips.

Sasuke's movements slowed when the beautiful sounds Naruto sent into the room were laced with pain. Looking down he saw that he was keeping true to his promise. Naruto would have bruises, painful ones, on his hips.

"Hold onto the edge of the desk, Naruto. Brace yourself."

Naruto moved his hands until his fingers held the front edge and Sasuke began moving again.

"Sasuke, oh…" Naruto bit his lip, his head lolling to the side. Sasuke kissed up his shoulder blade and pulled an earlobe into his mouth.

"Are you ready, Naruto?"

"Yes, dear god, yes…" Naruto responded immediately pushing back even more eagerly into each upcoming thrust. Sasuke increased his pace once more.

"Touch yourself, Naruto," he commanded but when Naruto removed one of his hands from the edge of the desk Sasuke's next thrust slammed his hips into the wood once more.

"Fuck!" Naruto yelled but his hand still wrapped around his cock, jerking wildly and his hips moved back into Sasuke, pushing the man deeper inside him. "So good… Sasuke, so fucking good!"

Sasuke wrapped his fingers around Naruto's abused hip bones and let them buffer the hard wood. The sensation of being inside Naruto began to overtake all of his senses until his eyes drifted closed and his breathing matched that of Naruto's. Fast, shallow, chaotic… lust and love at its utmost peak.

"Oh shit, S'uke, please, god…" Naruto said and Sasuke felt the muscles holding him tightened and Naruto's head fell against the desk, Sasuke's next thrust all but impaling Naruto's prostate and sending the blonde screaming over the edge of completion. "Sasuke! Oh fuck, Sasuke!"

Sasuke increase his pace, riding out Naruto's orgasm as his own build and washed over him, thrust after thrust, filling Naruto while the desk slammed against the wall again and again.

"Naruto!" he yelled and whiteness overtook his vision. His chest fell against Naruto's back as their breaths mingled together in the now still and silent room but for the picture above them, still rocking gently on its hook.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lamps on the bedside table had been turned off but the room was still slightly illuminated by the glow of the amusement park below them. Sasuke and Naruto lay atop the fluffy white comforter on the bed, Naruto in a black t-shirt with his newly purchased sleep pants, little Tiggers pouncing merrily over the bright orange fabric. Sasuke wore in his own black t-shirt and sleep pants, the emo little donkey sulking on the black background, and pulled Naruto into his side. He nuzzled the honey blonde locks still slightly damp from their shower and let his eyes drift closed.

"So, are we even then?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down to see Naruto looking up at him, his beautiful blue eyes nearly sparkling in the dimness of the room.

"Hn," Sasuke replied and wrapped his arms around Naruto until his blonde head rested on his chest and an orange clad leg fell across his own.

"Didn't you have any fun today, S'uke?" Naruto whispered and Sasuke sighed when he felt the little idiot hold his breath as though this question held the weight of the world behind it. He immediately kissed the top of Naruto's head and let his fingers run down Naruto's arm until he intertwined their fingers.

Did he have fun today? His eyes slipped closed and he pictured Naruto above him, raining kisses over his face and whispering words of love as Sasuke blinked his eyes open for the day. He saw Naruto's bright smile outshining any ride and exhibit that they had seen that day while the blonde leaned against his side. Naruto laughing, holding his middle when Sasuke stepped off the ride, his white shirt clinging uncomfortably to his chest and Naruto straightened out just enough to point to a sign that clearly read 'You will get wet on this ride'. Naruto was bone dry. Those expressive blue eyes crackled with unrestrained enjoyment, humor and, as they shifted down Sasuke's chest and wet t-shirt, something that made Sasuke's smirk turn a little less homicidal and a lot more seductive. He felt Naruto's sweet breaths against his neck in the darkest of the rollercoaster and Naruto's warm fingers in his hair while they waited in any number of countless rides.

Sasuke's fingers brushed through golden silk before one finger hooked on the blonde's chin and tipped his head up. Sleepy blue eyes blinked up at him their color slightly subdued as he awaited Sasuke's answer.

"It was one of the best days I can remember, Naruto."

Naruto softly smiled and pulled himself up just enough to kiss Sasuke, nothing more than the brushing of lips, before looking straight into Sasuke's black eyes and whispering, "Damn right it was." He winked cockily and then his face softened, "I love you, Sasuke."

Naruto jumped in Sasuke's arms as the fireworks outside burst and filled the sky with color. Reds, blues, greens and yellows colored the walls and reflected in Naruto's eyes while Sasuke smiled and pushed Naruto's head tenderly onto his chest so that they could watch the brilliance together in each others' arms.

Naruto gasped as five different colored blossoms crackled and filled the air. "So beautiful…"

Sasuke sighed contently and nodded into Naruto's crown. "It certainly is…" he whispered, not looking at the window. "I love you… and Naruto?"

Blue eyes pulled away from the window, wide with excitement and happiness.

"We're even."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Damn my fluffy heart…


End file.
